In Pieces
by MaryAlice25
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Quieres que me vaya, lo sé; pero tus manos me retienen aquí. Tus labios me ofrecen palabras de amor, pero tus ojos sólo saben hablar de odio y destrucción… María" Era lo que pensaba para mí mismo mientras la veía alejarse en busca de su próxima presa... Pero yo, ¿qué era yo?, ¿un demonio también?, ¿un asesino y nada más?


**Disclaimer** La Saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y todo lo demás. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

by MaryAlice25

**IN PIECES**

"Quieres que me vaya, lo sé; pero tus manos me retienen aquí. Tus labios me ofrecen palabras de amor, pero tus ojos sólo saben hablar de odio y destrucción… María" Era lo que pensaba para mí mismo mientras la veía alejarse en busca de su próxima presa. Salvaje y letal, corría como un espectro entre las profundas sombras de la noche, al acecho de quien sería su víctima. Un ángel en apariencia, pero un verdadero monstruo en esencia.

Yo llevaba tiempo meditando en esas cosas, en las contradicciones tan grandes que marcaban mi mundo , porque hasta ahora ella había sido todo mi mundo. Esta confusión era cada vez más frecuente y poco a poco me iba sintiendo hastiado, así que en lugar de seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas, apagué mis pensamientos y me entregué de lleno a la caza dejando que el olor de la tibia sangre se apoderara de mis sentidos y me guiara.

Esa noche salimos juntos a cazar, era también parte de mi recompensa, ya que el ejército estaba listo para atacar, tal y como ella lo había ordenado… Al volver a la que solía llamar casa, continuaría la celebración.

Estando en su alcoba, me hablaba nuevamente de planes y estrategias, y me soltaba algunos cuantos elogios y promesas. Pero no era capaz de ocultar de mí sus verdaderas intenciones, éstas flotaban en el aire. Mientras me besaba, yo pensaba cuan ciertas eran sus mentiras y cómo, irónicamente, había tanta incertidumbre en sus decisiones. La sed de poder, la ambición la llevaría a destruir todo lo que había construido.

Cierto era lo que me negaba, lo sentía. Falso lo que me juraba, lo sabía. "Todo lo que me das, es solo lo que no necesitas más" pensé otra vez.

Sentí sus manos en mi rostro y me decía a mí mismo que no quería ser el que cargara con todo esto, el que se enfrentara al fracaso cuando todo se hiciera pedazos. "Ese no seré yo" me juré.

El final llegaría tarde o temprano. María estaba haciendo movimientos muy riesgosos confiada de su fuerza, nuestra fuerza y experiencia, pero… los otros también habían aprendido a luchar contra ella. Incluso sus mismas compañeras la habían dejado ya; esta guerra se nos estaba saliendo de las manos. Ella se estaba quedando sola, sola con todos sus delirios y ambiciones. Sola… excepto por mí.

Me pasé el día siguiente ultimando detalles con los jóvenes que tenía bajo mi mando, incitándoles a pelear, infundiéndoles la determinación para hacerlo, dispersando cualquier ápice de cordura o raciocinio que les hiciera reconsiderar sus opciones… Pero no podía dejar de considerar las mías.

Aún así, mis opciones eran muy reducidas y, al menos por ahora, solo al lado de mi creadora tenía garantizados el éxito y la supervivencia. ¿Podía haber algo más que eso?

LLegó el momento y fue brutal, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió alejar los fantasmas de las dudas de mi cabeza. Fue brutal, intenso, pero ganamos como era de esperarse. Siempre fuimos superiores, en número y poder; a pesar de ello, esta lucha mermó gran parte de nuestra fuerza de ataque. Tendría que volver a comenzar.

Ya estaba acostumbrado y había perdido la cuenta de las décadas que llevaba repitiendo el mismo patrón.

No era de sorprenderse que María no estuviera conforme, no creía haber conseguido un verdadero triunfo; estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecha pues ella deseaba más poder. En consecuencia me ordenó deshacerme de todos los que quedaron esta vez, no quería a ninguno de estos "inútiles", quería reunir un nuevo y devastador ejército.

Le advertí que algo así era contraproducente, le sugerí conservar al menos a aquellos dotados de habilidades particulares. Finalmente accedió y dejó a mi criterio la selección, pero la orden seguía siendo la misma, lo que significaba que sólo podría resguardar a los de verdadera valía.

Lo hice por pura estrategia, no sentía ningún lazo especial con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera por Peter metería las manos al fuego; le estima, sí, pero no para defenderlo sobremanera y lamentablemente él prefirió a una neófita de la que se había enamorado y, ya que no deseaba matarlo, le dejé ir…

Amor. Curioso sentimiento. Lo que teníamos María y yo no se parecía en nada a lo que pude percibir entre Peter y Charlotte. Lo de ellos era auténtico, sin barreras… Lo nuestro estaba lleno de secretos, engaños, manipulación.

Otra vez las dudas, la confusión. Otra vez la bien conocida depresión, el vacío, el hastío…

No tuve tiempo de perderme en cavilaciones, ya que en los días subsiguientes María comenzó a traer nuevos jóvenes para entrenarlos y el juego siguió su ritmo habitual. Ella me felicitaba como de costumbre con cada progreso del grupo, o descargaba su frustración en mí si las cosas no salían a su gusto, es decir, si no lograbamos humillar al enemigo.

La tensión iba en aumento con el paso del tiempo, al igual que mi melancolía, mi descontento, mi decepción… Y sus mentiras. Me había prometido el cielo, pero sólo me había arrojado al mismísimo infierno; me había dejado caer a lo más bajo. Ella no era más que un demonio… Pero yo, ¿qué era yo?, ¿un demonio también?, ¿un asesino y nada más?

Cuando quería algo de mí me tomaba entre sus brazos, pero su abrazo resultaba gélido, vacío… No había verdad sino en sus engaños, no había certeza en ninguna de sus palabras, no había nada que me hiciera desear permanecer a su lado. Ella tampoco lo deseaba; el aire olía a traiciçon.

Me di cuenta entonces que nuestra alianza era realmente débil, sería muy fácil deshacerla. Ahora bien, ¿qué hacer? ¿Enfrentarla? ¿Atacarla? No tenía verdaderos ánimos para destruirla, estaba harto de tantas peleas. Pero tampoco quería quedarme a esperar el final, no quería estar allí cuando esta mentira se cayera a pedazos. No sería yo…

Ella y sus falsas promesa ya no me interesaban.

Peter volvió con ideas interesantes, con posibles respuestas a mis interminables dudas, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Una vía de escape, un futuro distinto. Era todo lo que pedía… al menos hasta ese momento.

Me fui con él y con Charlotte, y al mirar atrás me sentí libre por primera vez en lo que me parecía una eternidad.

"Ya no seré yo —pensé— no seré yo el que te vea caer en pedazos. No cargaré con tus culpas, a más de las mías. Tú estarás sola con tus secretos y tus fracasos; sola, sin nadie a quien engañar… Ya no me mentirás."

—¿En qué piensas, Jazz? Estás demasiado callado —la dulce voz de mi ángel me devolvió al presente, ahuyentando con su sola presencia todos los fantasmas de mi pasado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —insistió arrugando el entrecejo.

—Solo me distraje con algunos pensamientos que no vale la pena mencionar —dije y con mucha discreción apreté mi puño destruyendo el CD con la canción que me había hecho recordar momentos tan negros. Ya le compraría a Edward la colección completa de aquella banda a modo de disculpa; sonaban muy bien después de todo y mi hermano no tenía que pagar por mis arranques.

Alice sabía cuándo dejar de preguntar, y sabía también que no me gustaba hablar del tema si podía evitarlo, así que sólo me besó y me tomó de la mano arrastrándome con ella fuera de la casa.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —me dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Era sencillamente irresistible.

Ya no tenía que romperme la cabeza meditando en la relación de Peter y Charlotte, ni tampoco sentir envidia de ellos. Había encontrado lo que le hacía falta a mi existencia, había encontrado mi verdadero camino. Alice era el verdadero amor. Todo lo demás había caído roto en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Y bueno... ahí estaba yo, oyendo la maravillosa música de LP y me llegó la iluminación, así que este es el resultado, una tierna y muy reflexiva historia de Jazzy. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
